The present invention relates to a suction cleaner. One well-known suction cleaner has a construction wherein the interior of a container is divided into two chambers by a partition; one chamber accommodating a suction fan, filter member and a dust-receiving box installed therein and the other chamber accommodating a rotating drum to wind a suction hose therearound it; the rear end of said hose is fixed on said partition so as to open therethrough while the front end of the hose is allowed to stick out of the chamber; and a pair of rotating rollers driven by a motor are provided for the purpose of holding said hose therebetween as well as paying it out from or hauling it into the container by virtue of their rotation.
However, a suction cleaner of this type has a drawback that not only its construction is intricate because of the provision of said rotating drum but also it is difficult to smoothly wind the hose around said rotating drum.
Moreover, a suction cleaner of this type has another drawback that, inasmuch as the rear end of the hose is fixed on the partition, due to the twisting force arising from the hauling of the hose into the container, the hose tends to get intertwined and, in an extreme case, it is tied into a bundle, rendering it very difficult or impossible to pay it out of the chamber.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional suction cleaners and to provide an improved suction cleaner which can accommodate the hose by letting it fill the chamber therefor at liberty without resorting to the provision of a rotating drum for winding it and facilitate the hauling-in of the hose despite the simple construction thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved suction cleaner which overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional suction cleaners and is so devised that the rear end of the hose is rotatably fixed to the partition so as to open therethrough and the twisting force arising from the hauling of the hose into the container is relieved by turning the rear end of the hose on the partition along the direction of said twisting force, whereby the hose is prevented from getting intertwined within the container and the paying-out of the hose can be performed smoothly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a suction cleaner, wherein the lead wires are provided for the hose along the whole length thereof, the front end of said lead wire being connected with a switch mounted on the hose and the rear end of the same being connected with a movable contact provided on the hose, said movable contact being devised to be in contact with a fixed contact provided on the partition, said fixed contact being connected with the controlling circuits of a motor for driving the suction fan and a motor for driving the member for paying out and hauling in the hose, and these motors being driven through remote control by means of a switch.
The present invention will be explained more particularly with reference to the accompanying drawings.